Mending the Pieces
by Cyclinity
Summary: "Just let me help you!" Aislinn shouted. I stared to the side not wanting to see her face. "No! The last time someone I cared for helped me they died and I can't let that happen to you!" I ran out the door and I kept running till someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see mesmerizing golden eyes. The same golden eyes from the man that drives me mad.
1. Prologue

Just so you know I don't own Wicked Lovely at all.

* * *

><p>Blood was splattered all over the snow as the full moon had shine on the red liquid giving it a soft glow. The bodies the were scattered were in many forms and sizes. Many had holes where they had been impaled while others were missing limbs and other parts. Within all this chaos was a girl. Her long black hair reaching her thighs were dancing with the wind and her white silk kimono with red floral patterns were soaked in blood looking as if it belonged with the design. She looked at her blood drenched hands and arms before looking longingly into the sky with glowing crimson eyes hoping this life she leads will be different soon.<p>

Elsewhere...

As I raised the staff I hoped that I would be the one. Then I felt ice pierce through me, filling me like shards of glass in her veins. I shouted his name "Keenan!" But he walked away, no longer glowing, no longer looking at her. At me. I'm alone. I began to cry but I felt something nuzzle my cheek. I looked to my side to see a wolf staring at me. It licked a tear from my face and I smiled. " I guess your my new buddy now huh?" Now I have to wait to tell the next girl what a folly it was to live him, to trust him.


	2. Chapter 1

Watching the two play pool together was much funner than reading my book. Aislinn was about to hit the cue ball, I saw it. A faery was sniffing her neck. She turned stiff and her concentration broke making her drop the cue ball. She caught my gaze and I gave her a look of empathy. Danny took the ball in hand. "What was that?" I took a look to the side to see a horde of them come in. Luckily Aislinn didn't see them yet. "Weak-assed?" She replied with a forced smile on her face. She was trying to look anywhere else as the rest of that horde came in. I sighed knowing that she became tense. Looking at her and then to Gracie I came up with a idea which I hope will calm her down. "Gracie play something for Ash." I saw her nod in my direction she keyed in one of the few not-country-or-blues songs. The lyrics were nice but I didn't care for it in the least. As long as it helps Aislinn it would do. It seems it did so I smiled. But that little happy moment for me ended when a faery decided to come up to me. I pretended to still look at Aislinnn and Denny playing pool before looking back down to my book. It came closer and look at my face. Taking a quick glimpse at its face, I saw it was quite a beautiful creature. Sun kissed skin with some green vines hugging its cheek bones and big green eyes that looked like it was reflecting a meadow that hasn't been tainted by man. I was trying to concentrate on my book before Vine-Face sniffed my hair. I wanted to shiver in disgust but I don't think that was a good idea. It caught sight of my book and tilted its head in confusion. I laughed internally. 'So Vine-Face never learned Japanese before' I thought. I looked back at Aislinn to see the faery from before pulling some of her hair out.

"Rack 'em again?" But Denny's tone said what he didn't; that he knew the answer before he even asked. He didn't know why but he could read the signs. I saw the fairy that was bothering Aislinn slid the stands of her hair over his face. "Rain check?" She asked. "Sure." Denny began disassembling his cue. I walked up to her as we said good-byes to the regulars trying not to stare at the faeries. Both if us saw the trouble they were giving to the others, luckily they hadn't step into our path...yet. At the nearest table by the door, Aislinn paused. "In out of here." One of the regulars straightened up and rubbed his goatee. "Cinderella time?" And for me that was my cue to leave. I stepped outside and waited for Aislinn to come out. When she finally did her lips were firmly shut making a straight line. She noticed my worried face and she sighed. "I'm fine Luna, just wanna tell them to leave that's all." I put a forced smile into my face. "C'mon lets go already." As we walked,we noticed the faeries with lion's mane running on the power lines that landed on a towering woman with angled teeth. I was use to this but I could see Aislinn being envious to those who can't see. "So... when are you and Seth gonna date?" She blushed at the question and I giggled at her reaction. "First of all we are not dating and second he's been with countless girls an-" "But he likes you. A lot." I interrupted. "Just give him a chance." I looked at her but she didn't answer. I sighed. We passed the corner if Harper and Third and we were almost there when 'they stepped out of an alley, the same ones that we following me and Aislinn everyday for the past two weeks. One was a girl with long white hair and her skin was icy pale. Her blue lips looked as if it belonged on a corpse. Always near her was a silver wolf that she would sometimes ride on. The other one was dangerous. Even though he didn't have full potential if his powers, Luna could feel the little power he had radiate of him and it could make shiver in displeasure. Which she did not enjoy a single bit. And his appearance made it even worse. He glowed faintly all the time as if he had hundreds of little suns burning inside him. His collar length hair shimmered like stands if copper that looked so silky but sharp to the touch. Even if he had put a human disguise, he would still be so beautiful, so handsome that he would melt almost every girl who saw him. Almost. Even though he was an average height, he acted as if he was in charge of everyone which is quite funny. And when he was near he smelt if summer. The scent drove her crazy to no end but she would keep that to herself. Everything about him made her think about how perfect he is, how beautiful is and how dangerous he is. That faery had somehow sketched itself into her head and she hated it. It terrified her. He terrified her.


End file.
